stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Enterprise-B Chronicles
The Enterprise-B Chronicles is a series of fan fiction novels and short stories based on and set in Gene Roddenberry's Star Trek ''universe. It is created and written by David Dietz and is set in the timeframe after ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. The series chronicles the exploits of the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) commanded by Captain Jack Bairnson. The first novel "Devorax" is published on TrekkieFanFiction.com where it can be downloaded for free in its entirety as an ePub, Kindle, or PDF file. It will also be available serialized on both FanFiction.net and Archive of Our Own soon. It was originally self-published in 1997 as a small-run press under the title Kilroi. Origins The series began life as a series of three stories set in a Star Trek-like universe that author Dietz penned when he was 13 years old. Some years later—after watching the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Yesterday's Enterprise"—Dietz became interested in the stories of the other Federation starships named Enterprise. He discovered that only one ship's story had yet to be told: the Enterprise-B. So, Dietz morphed characters and elements from his three previously written Trek-''like stories into the story that became the first novel: ''Devorax. At the time Devorax ''was written, ''Star Trek: Generations had not premiered. So the novel contains no references to Captain John Harriman, Ensign Demora Sulu, or the loss of Captain James T. Kirk in the Nexus. Instead, Dietz's Enterprise-B features an entirely new crew of original characters: *'Captain Jack Bairnson' - Human male; formerly Executive Officer of the U.S.S. Excelsior ''under Captain Hikaru Sulu. *'Commander D'nadrY'Gar (aka "Y'Gar"), Executive Officer - Male native of the planet Yarzon. *'''Doctor James Alistair Crispin, Chief Medical Officer - Human male hailing from Ireland. *'Lieutenant Commander Janet Sunset', Chief of Staff - Human woman of native American heritage, also Jack's fiancee. *'Lieutenant Commander Ryan Alex Johnson', Chief Engineer - Human male who was also Jack's best friend on the Excelsior. *'Lieutenant Saallak', Communications - A female Vulcan. *'Lieutenant (j.g.) Thuroq Mirgant', Helm - A young female Andorian. *'Lieutenant (j.g.) Curtis Winston', Navigator - Human of African descent. Forthcoming Stories *"The Visitation" - Short story in which a much older Admiral Bairnson and Ensign Ro Laren visit Miles O'Brien and his family aboard Deep Space Nine. Written as a prelude to the second novel: futurelife. Originally published in both serialized and complete formats in the fanzines Allegiance: The New Breed ''and ''Pledge to Allegiance, respectively, in 1997-98, and set during Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's first season. *''futurelife ''- The second full-length ''Enterprise-B Chronicles ''novel, in which Captain Bairnson is mysteriously revived aboard the ''Enterprise-D ''and must unravel the mystery of how he came to be there. Along the way, he develops an attachment to Ensign Ro Laren and ultimately confronts the ruthless Romulan Commander Sela. (Set sometime during Star Trek: The Next Generation's fifth season.) Category:Fan fiction novels Category:Fan fiction novelettes Category:Fan fiction series Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan fiction short stories